


please, mr. netherlands

by feyrith



Series: nedden week 2019 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, nedden week 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrith/pseuds/feyrith
Summary: Being a teacher is a very full-time job, but it's not so bad when Willem and Mathias get to make the most of their pent up needs when the holidays finally come around.





	please, mr. netherlands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demetxri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demetxri/gifts).



> a side story to [teacher au], written for day 2: work/jobs of [nedden week](neddenweek.tumblr.com) 2019

Mathias groans as his back is slammed against the wall before he pulls Willem into another desperate, messy kiss. The exam block and graduation ceremonies at the university had left them with little time to see each other, especially in the way they both needed to relieve the pent up stress; now that the academic year was over, they had the length of the summer holidays to soak each other up again. 

Desperate hands work at the Dutchman’s dress shirt, pulling one button off entirely in his haste to unbutton it and push the bothersome material off Willem’s body. Fisting a hand in the taller man’s tie, Mathias uses it as a leash to keep them lip-locked, their kiss more tongue and teeth than lips as they continue to undress each other. When Mathias’ own shirt is finally removed, the scrape of the exposed bricks against his back only adds to the heat that travels down his spine. 

Gaining the upper hand, Mathias manages to switch their positions, pushing Willem back against the wall as he breaks the kiss. Swollen, slick lips trail along his jawline, rasping over the barely-there stubble he has after the day, making his way down the length of his throat to bite at his pulse point, pulling the strip of material out of the way but not removing it. Hearing Willem’s breath hitch makes him smirk in satisfaction, continuing his way lower to the man’s collarbones. Here, he can leave all the possessive marks he wants without getting the headmaster in trouble; taking fair skin between his teeth, he sucks hard to draw the blood to the surface, laving over it with his tongue before pulling back with a pop, finally pressing a kiss to the area where the bruise is rapidly blooming.

Several matching marks are left scattered across Willem’s collarbones, replacing those that had faded over the weeks they hadn’t had the time to see each other. Finally, Mathias kisses his way lower, pausing to press his lips in a soft kiss where Willem’s heartbeat is strongest in his chest before he sinks to his knees, azure eyes looking up at the tall man with an air of innocence.

Calloused hands come to settle on the hardness that tents the Dutchman’s pants, massaging him through the expensive material as he kisses one sharp hip bone before nuzzling against his skin. “How long can you last?” he asks tauntingly, earning a sharp tug to his hair before Willem’s hand fists in the thickness of it, ready to use the hold to control him. 

“Longer than you,” he replies, voice thick with arousal. “If you stop being a tease…” Mathias smirks, though his hands move to unfasten his partner’s belt and slacks, pulling them down enough to free his trapped erection. He blows a cool breath against the tip, before flicking his tongue out to tease the slit.

“We’ll see. Are we betting cash?” One hand braced against a thigh, Mathias uses the other to wrap around the base of Willem’s cock, holding him steady as he licks fully over the head before coming back to toy with the frenulum, blue eyes focused on the other’s face the entire time.

“Nn- yeah. Twenty euros.” A thick eyebrow is raised at that, but Mathias briefly pulls back to fiddle with his watch.

“Alright. Twenty euros to whoever can last the longest.” Having set his watch to the stopwatch setting, he presses start and gets right back to work; sometimes, they’d take their time in building each other up, making it last as long as they could, but then there were times where their competitive streaks shone through, and nothing mattered more than getting the other off and releasing the pressure. 

Wrapping a hand about Willem’s girth again, Mathias doesn’t waste a second into taking the first inch or so between his lips, pressing his tongue up against the underside as he sucks gently. He feels a little out of practice, but Willem is familiar against him, and he knows he doesn’t mind losing the bet as long as he can still make his partner feel good. Humming around him, Mathias easily takes half of the Dutchman’s cock into his mouth, keeping his eyes locked with Willem’s as the hand in his hair tightens incrementally. The hand that he had wrapped around the base slides up to hold his other hip, blunt nails digging in against hip bones as he slowly bobs his head, sucking on the backstroke. 

“You’re good at this, aren’t you?” Willem asks, finally breaking their stare to thunk his head back against the wall, eyes falling shut as he rolls his hips, pushing more of himself up into Mathias’ eager mouth. All the Dane can manage in response is a throaty moan, briefly pulling back to suck in a deep breath before taking the other into his mouth again. Mathias has no care for appearance while doing this, letting himself be as sloppy Willem makes him, trusting his partner more than enough to hand over control of himself for a while. 

“Come on… I know you can take more than that.” Mathias looks up to see the other man bite his lower lip after speaking, groaning as the hand in his hair pushes him down slightly. Deciding to give Willem what he wants, Mathias pushes past the vestiges of his gag reflex and takes the whole of Willem’s cock, until he’s nosing against the neatly kept hair at the base. He hears the Dutchman swear under his breath, and if Mathias’ lips weren’t stretched so wide, he’d be smirking.

Swallowing so that the muscles of his throat constrict around the head, Mathias pulls back again when the need to breathe becomes too great, saliva dribbling down his chin until he wipes it away with the back of a hand, which then wraps around Willem’s spit-slick cock to stroke him, twisting his hand slightly as he does. He glances at his watch to see how long it’d been since they started, before looking up at his partner again to gauge his reaction as he presses a kiss to the head. 

Willem half opens his eyes again when he feels Mathias looking up at him, tilting his head to meet his gaze. “You’re taking your time for someone who agreed to a cash bet,” he says, smoothing his long fingers through unkempt blond hair. “You could just give me the twenty euros now if you want to take your time…” 

Mathias laughs, shifting on the floor to try to bring some relief from the ache that’s beginning to settle into his knees. “No way. I’m just confident I can hold out longer, even if I take my time with you. I wanna make you feel good, Wim.” With that, he takes the other man back into his mouth, humming around him as he sucks, taking more of him with each measured bob of his head until he’s working over the entire length of Willem’s impressive cock. Each soft sound of pleasure that the headmaster makes is taken with pride, and Mathias’ enthusiasm in his task never wanes, even when his jaw starts to ache with the stretch. 

Squeezing the other man’s hips, Mathias brings one hand down a muscled thigh, fingertips teasing over the sensitive skin for a moment before he cups Willem’s sac with his warm palm, stroking his thumb downwards over the seam of skin. He smirks at the shudder he feels pass through the Dutchman’s body, the hand settled on his head pushing him in closer in encouragement. Mathias can tell by the way Willem is getting closer to orgasm by the way he’s subtly rolling his hips, which only spurs Mathias on, continuing to fondle him as he bobs his head a little faster.

It doesn’t take Willem long after that to reach his peak, tugging sharply at Mathias’ hair to have him pull back in time for him to cum over the lower half of the Dane’s face with a low, guttural sound, using the hand not in the mop of hair to stroke himself through the high until he’s spent and sensitive. Mathias lick his bottom lip clean as he hits stop on his watch before pushing himself to his knees with a quiet groan of complaint. He gives Willem a kiss with a cheeky smile, before reaching to grab himself a tissue and wipe the rest of his face clean. 

“Feel better?” he asks, wrapping his arms about the taller man, slotting one of Willem’s legs between his own so he can feel how hard Mathias is, still trapped in his slacks. “I’m surprised you weren’t very pushy about it… You tend to be when it’s been a while since we fucked last.” 

Willem quirks an eyebrow, settling an arm about Mathias in return only to reach down and palm his ass. “Thought I’d go easier on your and your old man knees today, but if you want to play rough…” He pushes his thigh up higher between the Dane’s, earning a groan from Mathias before he grinds down against the pleasure. 

“What’re you gonna do? Bend me over the kitchen counter and fuck me there?” His words are cocky, but the promising look Willem gives him sends a shiver down his spine. 

“Is that what you want, Mat? To be held in place, given what you need? If twenty euros wasn’t on the line, I’d take my time with it… Draw you out, make you wait longer than you already have. Build you up over and over but not letting you have it until you beg for it…”

Mathias isn’t ashamed of the needy whimper that slips past his swollen lips; he could probably cum alone just from Willem’s velvety voice breathing such dirty things in his ears. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his wallet and looks in the note divider, pulling out a twenty euro note to push against the Dutchman’s chest. “Take the money, you cheap bastard, and fuck me.”

Willem smirks, taking the money from Mathias only to tuck it into the waistband of his pants. “You deserve to keep it after the blowjob you just gave me,” he says. “And now I’m going to make you wish you’d kept the bet going.” Cupping the back of the other blond’s head, Willem guides him into a slow kiss, taking his time with it as he begins to walk Mathias backwards towards the bedroom; the kitchen counter was always fun, but somewhere more comfortable was needed with what the Dutchman had in mind.

Mathias steps on Willem’s feet a couple of times as he’s guided backwards down the hallway, smiling into the kiss and earning sharp canines against his lower lip in retribution for his clumsiness. The backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed soon enough, pulling Willem down alongside him in his tumble backwards onto the mattress. In a mess of long limbs, they somehow manage to get themselves situated so that the headmaster is settled astride the teacher, a wolfish gleam in hazel eyes as he grinds his hips down against Mathias’ still trapped erection. 

“I thought I was gonna be fucked today,” the Dane pouts, earning an amused snort from his partner.

“And you will be, soon enough,” Willem assures, inching back so that he can work on unfastening the other’s pants and finally freeing him from them. Standing from the mattress, he tugs the material off Mathias’ long legs, the pants are tossed in the general direction of the laundry hamper, though neither of them really care where it ends up so long as it’s removed from between them. The Dutchman’s own pants are pushed the rest of the way down and kicked to the side. With the both of them now finally, blissfully naked, eager hands pull the taller back down onto the bed and into another messy kiss. 

“Impatient,” Willem tuts, which Mathias thinks is easy for him to say when he’s already had a release. “Am I going to have to teach you a lesson, professor?” Despite the Dane’s aching cock wanting nothing more than to be touched, with hands or mouth or the almost too-painful friction of the bedsheets, Mathias is very curious about what his partner is implying with the question asked in a voice that he’s so glad only he gets to hear.

“Depends,” he says in return, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. “How will this lesson be taught?” He regrets asking when Willem gets up once again, making his way over to the wardrobe to pull out his favourite scarf. The blue and white striped material is twisted around elegant fingers, and Mathias feels precum bead at the head of his aching erection with the look he’s being given; headmaster-ly, but amped up a hundred times and bedroom eyes to boot. 

“I know it’s been such a long time, Mathias,” Willem says, making his way back to the bed. “But you know that good things come to those who wait. And _you_ will get to come if you wait.” He seems pleased with his little play on words, which makes the Dane’s heart ache fondly. “Lay back. Hands above your head, Mr. Østergaard.”

Raising an eyebrow, Mathias does as told, settling on his back and extending his arms up above his head. Now standing at the bedside, Willem gently guides him to cross his arms at the wrists, before wrapping the scarf around them; Mathias soon finds himself with his arms bound together and then fastened to the headboard, the immense length of the winter apparel making it easy for Willem to accomplish both things. 

Stepping back to admire his handwork, Willem trails his fingers down Mathias’ chest and abdomen, following the trail of hair that leads down from his navel. The Dane sucks his stomach in at the ticklish contact, testing the strength of the knotting around his hands before groaning gutturally when the other man’s hands briefly brush over his aching cock, whining when the contact doesn’t remain.

“Now I know why you wanted to tie me up,” Mathias grumbles, squirming against the bed slightly; momentarily forgetting he can’t reach out and pull the Dutchman back closer to him, he groans in complaint when he can only lift his hands in an upward angle towards the bedhead he’s tied to. 

“You know what to say if you want me to untie you,” Willem says, raising an eyebrow, knowing that Mathias won’t pull the safeword out unless he’s really being pushed too far. “Trust me, Mat. You know I’ll make it worth the wait for you.” He leans over the edge of the bed to kiss the other, brushing the tips of their noses together with a gentleness that is only shown to those he trusts and loves; Mathias doesn’t take it lightly that he’s one of those people. 

“I do trust you,” Mathias assures, smiling up at Willem when he pulls back from the kiss. “But it’s not fair I gave you great head and you get to tie me up and tease me for as long as you like.” He gives a dramatic pout, earning a laugh from the other. 

“I won’t make you wait long today, baby,” Willem assures, opening up one of the bedside table drawers and rummaging around, pulling out a half-used tube of lubricant. Keeping eye contact with Mathias, he squeezes a liberal amount onto his hands, working them together to warm it up slightly before wrapping one around the Dane’s cock. “Not too cold?”

Mathias bites back a groan, shaking his head slightly as Willem adjusts his grips, his other hand nudging the Dane’s legs further apart so he can settle himself between them. The other slicked hand makes quick work of preparing the scarf-bound man, green eyes watching his every reaction intently, smirking as he pulls his fingers free and takes more of the lubricant to work over his once again hard length. 

Mathias blinks up at Willem when he comes to lean over him, stretching up as best he can to meet his lips, moaning when the Dutchman takes his lower lip between his teeth, his back arching in pleasure as Willem bites down the same time he guides himself into Mathias, one thrust of his hips bottoming him out. A kiss is pressed to Mathias’ lower lip to soothe it from the abuse of teeth before Willem sits back on his haunches, guiding his partner’s hips up so that he can move easier, wasting no time in setting a steady pace; his gaze drops to watch the Dane’s cock bob with each thrust, until he wraps a hand about him a

gain to stroke downwards each time he draws back to thrust in again. 

Mathias is helpless to do anything but try wrap muscular legs around Willem’s hips. As he is in everyday life, he’s vocal during sex as well, a litany of moans and Willem’s name falling from his still swollen lips. Fingers curling around the material of the scarf binding his hands to the headboard, the professor rolls his hips down against Willem’s. “Harder,” he demands, earning a laugh from the headmaster.

“Are you in any position to be making demands?” Willem asks, but he draws back to slam back in with the satisfying of skin against skin, earning a guttural groan from Mathias. 

“I am when I haven’t gotten to cum yet,” he says. There’s a hoarseness to his voice now, wetting his lips as oceanic eyes flicker between Willem’s hand around his dick and the man’s handsome face, his expression a mixture of pleasure and focus. Neatly styled hair is falling across his face now, and Mathias thinks about what he’d do if his hands weren’t bound; how he’d fist a hand in those blond strands and pulls him into a messy kiss, trailing his lips down along his sharp jawline and throat until he reached his pulse point and could bite, hard enough to threaten drawing blood and definitely leaving an imprint of his teeth that would fade into a possessive, purple bruise.

But he can’t do any of that, left entirely to Willem’s mercy, and the expression on the Dutchman’s face states clearly that he’s well aware of that as well. Another rougher thrust, Willem than slows his hips again, drawing his hips back slowly so that Mathias swears can feel every ridge and vein of his partner’s cock. He lets out a desperate sound, a plea for Willem to stop being a tease and to fuck him like he promised he would. 

“I gave you twenty euros for this,” he says, entirely forgetting he’d been handed it back when he earns another laugh. Despite his current frustration, Mathias’ heart still skips with the sound, as it did every time Willem laughed because of him. 

“I know, mop,” he says, guiding one of Mathias’ legs from around his waist and up over his shoulder, turning his head to kiss his knee before nipping playfully. “You just sound so pretty when you get needy…” The hand not currently occupied with stroking Mathias splays out over his thigh, his fingers digging into the slightly softer flesh as he picks up the pace one again, soon panting softly with exertion.

Mathias makes his satisfaction very clear when Willem gives him what he wants; the muscles of his calf and thigh now settled over the Dutchman’s shoulder tense without the bound man even thinking about it, his whole body feeling like it begins to coil tightly as the release he’s been so desperate for the past several days finally comes into his reach. “Wim,” he whines, fingers clutching at the excess length of the scarf, holding onto it like it’ll help ground him as his peripheral vision starts to blur. He’s so close he can practically taste it; all he needs is another couple of rougher strokes- But they never come, Willem smirking as his hips slow and his hand stills.

“Fuck,” Mathias groans, digging his heel into his partner’s shoulder, frustration replacing what had been his building orgasm. “Fuck you, cocktease.” He usually wouldn’t mind a bit of edging, drawing out the pleasure until his release was explosive enough to leave him reeling, but Willem had promised he wouldn’t make him wait too long… The headmaster’s teasing words from when they’d still been out near the front entrance drift through his pleasure-addled mind, giving a groan of realisation. With his hands bound, Willem could pick and choose from anything he’d said to Mathias since they’d arrived him. 

Mathias knows simply from the look on the other man’s face what he’s thinking, can read the satisfaction in the line of his broad shoulders and the startling gentle stroke of his thumb against his inner thigh. “Maybe later,” he says simply, before pursing his lips and spitting onto the Dane’s aching cock to help relubricate his hand, unwilling to pull away and grab the actual lubricant that had fallen off the bed since they started. The saliva isn’t as effective, but Mathias would be lying if he didn’t find something primally arousing about it.

His back arches to leave only his shoulders and above settled on the now mused sheets, pushing his hips more firmly against Willem’s, driving him in at the perfect angle to have Mathias seeing stars.


End file.
